This application is based on Japanese Patent Applications No. 11-185580, filed Jun. 30, 1999; No. 11-273960, filed Sep. 28, 1999; and No. 2000-012421, filed Jan. 21, 2000, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a link system for a camera and wristwatch and, more particularly, to a link system for a wristwatch which comprises a display device that can display image information such as an image and the like in addition to time information, and a camera, or an information system which transfers date information acquired by a wristwatch to a camera to implement, e.g., date management of image recording.
In recent years, wristwatches which comprise display devices (normally, liquid crystal displays) having a large number of pixels have prevailed. Most of such wristwatches can display text information such as an address book, schedule table, or the like, and even image information such as an image or the like in addition to time information, by fully utilizing their display performance.
On the other hand, portable digital cameras (to be simply referred to as xe2x80x9cdigital camerasxe2x80x9d hereinafter) have also prevailed. The user can carry a digital camera on a trip or mountain-climbing, and can take and electronically record images in various situations. Recently, wristwatches which incorporate a temperature sensor, atmospheric pressure sensor, humidity sensor, azimuth sensor, water depth sensor, blood pressure sensor, pedometer, position sensor, and the like, and display measurement results are commercially available.
Although these wristwatch and camera are portable electronic apparatuses, since there is no idea to use them in combination, they are individually used to confirm the time and to record images, i.e., they are useful only as standalone apparatuses.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a camera, a camera system, an information recording system, a timepiece, and a link system for a camera and timepiece, which can systematically use the camera and timepiece in combination.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, a link system for a camera and wristwatch, comprises:
a camera which comprises recording means for electronically recording an image of an object, and transmission means for transmitting the recorded image on a radio wave; and
a wristwatch which comprises display means that can display a current time and image, reproduction means for receiving the radio wave from the camera located at a nearby position, and reproducing the image, and display control means for controlling the display means to display the reproduced image.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, a camera system comprises:
a camera which comprises image sensing means, recording control means for recording an image sensed by the image sensing means on a memory, and transmission means for transmitting the sensed image by a radio wave; and
a timepiece which comprises display means that can display a current time and image, reception means for receiving the radio wave from the camera located at a nearby position, and display control means for controlling the display means to display the received image, and
the camera comprises a shutter, the recording control means records the image sensed by the image sensing means on the memory in response to operation of the shutter, and the camera has transmission control means for controlling the transmission means to transmit the sensed image in response to operation of the shutter.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, an information recording system has information acquisition means for acquiring or generating information required for a daily life or specific action, and image recording means for recording an image,
the information acquisition means and image recording means respectively have a portable shape and comprise wireless data transmission/reception means,
the information acquisition means comprises transfer control means for transferring the acquired or generated information to the image recording means via the data transmission/reception means, and
the image recording means comprises recording control means for recording the information transferred via the data transmission/reception means together with an image.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, a wristwatch used in a camera system including a wristwatch having time measurement means, and a camera apparatus having image sensing means, comprises:
transmission means for transmitting data of time or date information measured by the time measurement means to the camera apparatus.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, a camera apparatus used in a camera system including a wristwatch having time measurement means, and a camera apparatus having image sensing means, comprises:
reception means for receiving data of time or date information transmitted from the wristwatch.
According to the camera, the camera system, the wristwatch, and the link system for the camera and wristwatch of the present invention, an image taken by the camera can be sent to a nearby wristwatch by radio, and can be displayed on display means of that wristwatch.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.